1. Field of the Invention
The invention comprises a system to enable more efficient automated testing of websites and graphic user interfaces.
2. Background
Typically, in order to test software design, a test routine is developed to evaluate all the features of the software. The routine usually records specific keystrokes and creates a script that can be automatically followed. A tester must validate the script and save it to be re-executed multiple times to verify the software. Unfortunately, this type of script is not responsive to changes in the software. Accordingly, if the software is changed, the tester must start from the beginning and the test routine must be modified or redeveloped from scratch.
There remains a need, therefore, for an automatic test manager that can evaluate an application, capture data, and create test routines. According to a first aspect of the invention, a script driver captures data from an application to establish unique test cases. According to another aspect of the invention, the script driver processes instructions to generate, execute, and record results of test cases.